pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanif Abdurraqib
Hanif Abdurraqib is a poet, essayist, and cultural critic. He is the author of 2016 poetry collection The Crown Ain't Worth Much (published as Hanif Willis-Abdurraqib), 2017 essay collection They Can't Kill Us Until They Kill Us, the 2019 non-fiction book, Go Ahead in the Rain, on the hip-hop group A Tribe Called Quest, and the 2019 poetry collection A Fortune For Your Disaster. Early life Abdurraqib was born and raised in Columbus, Ohio. He attended Beechcroft High School , where he played on the soccer team. Career Poetry Columbus is the setting for Abdurraqib's first book, a poetry collection called The Crown Ain't Worth Much (Button Poetry, July 2016). Publishers Weekly's review said, "When Willis-Abdurraqib meditates on the dangers of being young and black in America, the power of his poetry is undeniable," and the Indiana Review calls the collection "expansive and rich...compassionate, elegiac." Fusion called his "poetry a crash course in emotional honesty." Writing of the collection's titular poem, The Huffington Post said Abdurraqib's "chilling take on black death is heartbreakingly true." Abdurraqib has been a Pushcart Prize nominee and a Callaloo Creative Writing Fellow. PBS's Articulate with Jim Cotter described Abdurraqib as "of a generation that is helping to redefine poetry" Hanif Willis-Abdurraqib, Goldberg Variations, Krimes|url=https://www.pbs.org/video/2365711760/|accessdate=17 July 2016|work=PBS Articulate with Jim Cotter|date=April 27, 2016}} and Blavity called him one of "13 Young Black Poets You Should Know". He is a poetry editor at Muzzle Magazine and a founder, with Eve Ewing, of the Echo Hotel poetry collective. He edited an anthology of poems about pop music called Again I Wait For This To Pull Apart (FreezeRay Press, 2015). In April 2017 his chapbook Vintage Sadness had a limited edition release by Big Lucks, selling out its print run of 500 copies in just under six hours. In August 2017, he was named the managing editor of Button Poetry. In September of 2019, Tin House will be releasing Abdurraqib's second poetry collection, A Fortune For Your Disaster. Abdurraqib will be a visiting poet teaching in the MFA program at Butler Universit''A''in the fall of 2018. Prose Abdurraqib's writing has appeared in The Fader, The New York Times, and Pitchfork, as well as previously serving as a columnist at MTV News, writing about music, culture, and identity. The Huffington Post named his essay on Fetty Wap's song "Trap Queen" to its list of "The Most Important Writing From People of Color in 2015." Discussing Abdurraqib's essay on the late Muhammed Ali as inspiration to a generation of hip-hop artists, critic Ned Raggett called the piece a "standout" among the many elegies. Abdurraqib's essay collection They Can't Kill Us Until They Kill Us was published in November 2017 by Two Dollar Radio. ''The Chicago Tribune'' named it to a list of "25 must-read books" for the fall of 2017 and Publishers Weekly gave it a starred review, calling the collection "mesmerizing and deeply perceptive". The book also received favorable reviews from the ''Chicago Tribune'' and The Washington Post (where Pete Tosiello described They Can't Kill Us as "a breathtaking collection of largely music-focused essays"), Hanif Abdurraqib's vital meditation on music — and living and dying in America|last=Tosiello|first=Pete|date=2017-12-12|work=Washington Post|access-date=2018-01-06|language=en-US|issn=0190-8286}} and The New York Times Magazine featured a passage from the collection in the magazine's "New Sentences" column. Abdurraqib published Go Ahead in the Rain: Notes to a A Tribe Called Quest in 2019 as part of University of Texas Press's American Music Series, edited by Jessica Hopper, David Menconi, and Oliver Wang. It debuted at number 13 on The New York Times bestseller list for paperback non-fiction and received strongly favorable reviews from critics. Reviewers stressed the accomplishment of integrating music history with both a broader history and a more personal one: at Publishers Weekly, Ed Nawotka called it "part academic monograph on the group and its music, part pocket history of hip-hop, part memoir, and part epistolary elegy. It is a book that conveys the wonder of being a fan and the visceral impact of experiencing the feeling of having oneself reflected back in music and pop culture." At NPR, Lily Meyer praised Abdurraqib's "seemingly limitless capacity to share what moves him, which means that to read Go Ahead in the Rain, you don't need to be a Tribe Called Quest fan: Abdurraqib will make you one." In January 2018, Abdurraqib announced he had signed a two-book deal with Random House; the first book, They Don't Dance No' Mo', will be on the history of black performance in the United States to be published in 2020. The second will be an essay collection following on They Can't Kill Us. Honors In 2017, Abdurraqib received an honorary degree in human ecology from the College of the Atlantic. The Crown Ain't Worth Much was a finalist for the Eric Hoffer Book Award and nominated for a 2017 Hurston-Wright Legacy award. Hurston/Wright Legacy Award|website=www.hurstonwright.org|language=en-US|access-date=2018-01-07}} They Can't Kill Us Until They Kill Us was named a best book of 2017 by numerous outlets, including NPR, Pitchfork, the Los Angeles Review, the Chicago Tribune, Stereogum, the National Post (Canada), ''Paste'', the CBC, CBC Books|last=|first=|date=December 22, 2017|work=CBC|access-date=2018-01-07|archive-url=|archive-date=|dead-url=|language=en-US}} and ''Esquire''. Personal life In 2017, Abdurraqib moved back to Columbus, Ohio; previously he lived in New Haven, Connecticut. Works * (ed.) Again I Wait For This To Pull Apart (as Hanif Willis-Abdurraqib; FreezeRay Press, 2015) * The Crown Ain't Worth Much (as Hanif Willis-Abdurraqib; Button Poetry, 2016) * Vintage Sadness (as Hanif Willis-Abdurraqib; Big Lucks, 2017) * They Can't Kill Us Until They Kill Us (Two Dollar Radio, 2017) * Go Ahead in the Rain (University of Texas Press, 2019) * They Don't Dance No' Mo' (Random House, forthcoming) * Untitled essay collection (Random House, forthcoming) References External links * Official site * The Rumpus: The Conversation Hanif Willis-Abdurraqib and Paul Tran * The Poetry Gods: Episode 3 featuring Hanif Willis-Abdurraqib * Late Night Library: Late Night Conversation with Kristin Maffei. Featured Guest Hanif Willis-Abdurraqib *Excerpt from Go Ahead in the Right published by New York magazine Category:Living people Category:American music critics Category:African-American poets Category:Writers from Columbus, Ohio Category:21st-century American essayists Category:Butler University faculty Category:Poets from Ohio Category:1983 births Category:21st-century American poets Category:Music historians Category:Non-fiction writers